I'm already there
by LilPannychan
Summary: Pan waiting for answers goes back to her grandfathers grave only to see something she would have never expected. Based on a true. For all Goku, and Pan lovers out there I recomend this. THAT MEANS YOU NYAGO!!! R/R


Disclaimer: No I don't own dragon ball z. But when I do, I will make sure I will sue the hell out of everyone who said they own it! SO THERE!!!  
  
A/n: Sowwie. Yeah, yeah. Song story- the sequel. That's probably what you are thinking.well madam you are correct!!  
  
Pan's POV  
  
Five years has past since Grandpa went away. It was as if I lost it- permanently.  
  
I walked silently to the graveyard. The wind was blowing silently, like little whispered of dead soul. It didn't frighten me at all.  
  
That is when I got to Grandpa Goku's grave. The empty coffin was buried into the ground only holding the precious four- star dragonball.  
  
I knelt down and touched the fresh soil with my fingertips.  
  
A tear went down my check as I smiled, remembering all the memories we had.  
  
"Hey Grandpa. It's me." I whispered softly. I was wearing bell-bottom demin jeans and a black tight shirt, with a black cotton hat.  
  
("I'm already there, Take a look around")  
  
That's when I took out an orange flower from my backpack. "Hey grandpa, I got an orange flower for you since I figured you like orange when you gave me the orange bandana. It was from Bulma's lab"  
  
("I'm the sunshine in your hair")  
  
"You have no idea how much missed you. Sorry for acting snotty a few years back. I-I just.grandpa why did you have to go? Why did you have to play hero?! I mean.you didn't want to stay with us.?" I wiped my right eye and sniffed. A big lump was forming on my throat.  
  
("I'm the shadow on the ground")  
  
It was hard to believe that I was actually wearing mascara, I haven't seen my father for a few months, and it was my summer vacation from Satan University. I was planning to see mommy and daddy right after this.  
  
("I'm the whisper in the wind")  
  
I let myself calm down. I just needed answers. When I found out he was gone, I found out from Vegeta-I mean I didn't get to say goodbye.  
  
The wind started to blow furiously and my hat blew off and my hair started to go all over the place.  
  
("I'm your imaginary friend")  
  
I just stood up slowly and noticed that the wind was blowing all direction to my way. I felt freaked out. I tightened my grip on my baby blue backpack and looked around. I narrowed my eyes and took a step forward with fear.  
  
("And I know I am in your prayers")  
  
That's when a light appeared before me.  
  
I shivered and shut my eyes tight before I felt a hand on my hair. It felt so warm and familiar I opened my left eye to see grandpa smiling before me wearing his blue gi. With light surrounded by him,  
  
("Oh I'm already there")  
  
Both my eyes grew wide as I jumped on him with my legs around his waist and my hands hugging him tight. I was so surprised to find out that I could actually feel him, thinking that he was just a moorage or something.  
  
"Grandpa!" I buried my head into his chest as I felt him hug me back and I could feel him chuckle.  
  
("Don't make a sound.")  
  
"I never got to tell you goodbye, I missed you! Grandpa you know how much I love you don't you?" But I knew all he heard was mumbles and felt vibration. He let go of me and said.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey.hold on there." I looked up at him as he cupped his hand on my chin and kissed my forehead.  
  
("I'm the beat in your heart")  
  
"I missed you too." He smiled with his other hand he stroked my hair. I just leaned onto him and smelled his scent. It was just something about him.  
  
"So you're going with me?" I can't wait until you see mom and dad! Uncle Goten misses you so much!" I was just so excited thinking that he was actually going with me.but I was wrong like every time.  
  
("I'm the moonlight shining down.")  
  
"No Panny, I can't go I just came to see you. Shenlong let me."  
  
Ever knew how it feels when you rip your heart out and stare at it while the pain of your body unleashes only to find out that it is still beating, loud and strong, well that is who I felt.  
  
"What?!?!?!" It took a while until I take the pain, take the truth.  
  
("I'm the whisper in the wind")  
  
"I just need to tell you I'm proud of you." He smiled at me, like everything would be okay, like everything would be all happy ending-ish.but that was surely wrong. The way he said it, it was as if that's all he came to me to say.  
  
"You can't go!! I-I won't let you." I tightened my grip on him.  
  
("And I'll be there till the end")  
  
He just smiled his goofy smile. That just broke my little thread of hope.  
  
"But why did you come to see me?" I asked him.  
  
"Because you needed me."  
  
"What? How do you know?" I asked him, bewildered.  
  
("Can't you feel the love that we share.")  
  
"Oh I know, I always know. I can't stick around for long. I have to go." His image started to fade.  
  
"No!!! I won't let you!!!" I screamed as I tightened my grip on him even more.  
  
"I love you." He replied as the wind started to circle both of us, and he put his two fingers on his forehead and smiled at me on last time.  
  
("We may be one thousand miles apart")  
  
"I won't let you!!" I repeated desperately.  
  
That's when he repeated it again "I proud of you." And he vanished. I fell on the floor was stop point. I just stood there realizing something I should have realized before.  
  
("But I'll be there with you anywhere you are.")  
  
"I love you too grandpa." I wiped both my eyes with my hand not even caring if I smear my mascara.  
  
I stood up brushing myself from all the dirt that was in my pants as I walked back to the tombstone and read the words.  
  
"To Goku who will always be there for us. Always."  
  
That's where we wrote all of our names on it; to make sure that he will never forget.until the day we meet again.  
  
("I'm already there.")  
  
I took out my bandana from my pocket and spread it on the soil right about the soil.  
  
"I miss you too." I said as I flew up to the air to fly off to my parent's house.  
  
("Take a look around")  
  
But from them on, from then to the rest of my life, I learned that he was there. He was always there, by my side. When I needed him, even if I couldn't see him, I knew he was there in my heart.  
  
("I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground.")  
  
The end.  
  
I know, I know. Not the best LilPanny-chan. But I sure loved it! Well I'm out peace! 


End file.
